


With Love

by onceuponanovel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Infidelity, Slow Burn, partially inspired by another novel, this is basically my first attempt at writing smut for Tilly/Margot, where Ivy is using Margot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: When Tilly finds out that her long time girlfriend Ivy is being unfaithful because of this online dating app "With Love," everything changes. She wants to find out just who this other woman is and does a little investigating of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tilly_

 

It all began innocently enough, I freaking pinky swear I never meant to snoop. Oh, sure I like a good mystery, the savory delectableness of uncovering clues and every little wonderful jigsaw puzzle piece till it all comes together and I feel triumphant. This is not one of those times.

I don’t feel triumphant. I feel sick. Truly sick. I feel betrayed to.

Betrayed by whoever _PrincessofThieves_ is and that stupid, stupid username. I misread it at first thinking it was _PrinceofThieves_. Then imagining him wanting to shove his sausage into her casing isn’t at all appealing when I entertain that thought. I feel even sicker because I know _PrincessofThieves_ is a woman. I know in my gut this little temptress wooed my girlfriend.

I won’t play the game of ‘what does she have that I don’t?’ because I don’t care, don’t want to know, so there’s enough confidence in me to say ‘to hell with that’. But only just enough.

All of it boils down to one simple thing: my girlfriend is cheating on me.

Everything would have continued as I was blindly and naively unaware thinking we were on our way down the aisle for all I knew. Living together for over a year, knowing each other for two. I was sitting in our bed, while she was in our shower getting ready for work when I heard the notification on her phone.

It sounded so much like the same signal I would receive for a text. Our phones were sitting side by side in the dock for charging. Mine with a cute little silicone bunny cover and small ears that poked up from behind the screen. Ivy, my girlfriend, reluctantly used the white kitty cat version I got for her phone. _Hers & Hers_ is how I put it in the most adorable way and plenty of kisses to get her to agree to it.

Ivy always said she could never resist the shower of my rosy lips pecking against her soft smooth face. It made her laugh once. It also turned her on, on more than one occasion.

My world came to a screeching halt when I picked up the wrong phone and went to see who was texting me. Because in my drowsy and curious state I went for Ivy’s phone. I got more than I bargained for.

I had no idea this dating site _With Love_ even existed, let alone my own girlfriend I live with had an account. Of course, I wouldn’t, I was in a happy relationship. Happy in my own little isolated world. I just stand here, holding Ivy’s phone, scrolling and scrolling and scrolling. What I read makes my stomach squeeze with no hope of getting sculpted abdominals.

 

_PoisonIvy: What are you thinking about now?_

_PrincessofThieves: You. More specifically, you wrapped me._

_PoisonIvy: Naughty. Tell me more._

_PrincessofThieves: I’d like you in nothing but a smile and my face between your legs and you squirming while my tongue is glued to your clit. I warn you, I’m merciless._

_PoisonIvy: Mmm, I’m already hot and bothered. *fans self*_

_PrincessofThieves: I’ve had a dry spell, sex-wise. I need a good lay._

 

That’s it, I grip the phone hard in my hand and what do I do. My thumb hits the video call option.

“Ahh!” I dance in place as if this will help my predicament.

From the bathroom, Ivy is drying off from her shower, “Everything okay, Tils?”

“No-no-no-no-no-no…” I press hard on the button to shut off and thankfully it ends the bloody vid chat connection before I see this little _Thief_ with my own eyes.

“What?” Ivy asks me again poking her head out the bathroom door, deep brunette hair all swept up in a towel, her manicured brows perfect as always thick and full and often narrowed to increase her authoritative disposition. She immediately finds her phone in my hands. Those perfect brows of her narrow at me.

She is all wrapped in a towel to match her hair and that’s more than a little distracting. However, as I see her now, I think about that small portion between her and _PrincessofThieves_ and remind myself: she cheated on me.

I frown and she notices.

“What are you doing with my phone?” Ivy’s whole face pinches.

“Oh –?” _Stall, stall, stall!_ My mouth slacks and I snort a laugh, “Sorry, thought it was mine.”

This must work, she shrugs and disappears behind the door with nothing else said.

My shoulders sag as soon as she’s gone. I puff a heavy breath chew on my bottom lip.

The door closes and I’m alone again. In our room where we slept last night. I saw Ivy on this phone late, half of the time smiling and when I asked why..

“Oh, just something funny on Instagram.”

I believed her. I have always believed her and she does this. I’m so betrayed and I don’t know exactly how to feel. Should I be upset with her or this jerk trying to steal my girlfriend. I thought there was a chance that Ivy and I were heading to the aisle.

What do I feel?

I’m still in my oversized sweatshirt and stripped pajama bottoms. My hairs a mess and my oversized retro cateye glasses slide down my nose. I put the phone back and plug it back it. I take my own phone and I still don’t know how I feel.

I have to get ready for work. Numbly I walk out of our bedroom, my mind is blank and I wander through the hall of our apartment silently my sock covered feet hide where I’m at. I reach the little kitchenette. I decorated it in a throwback to the 1950’s. I like vintage things. I like things with a history.

Our dishes and cutlery were picked up at estate sales thanks to my Dad’s help driving me around till I found a set I liked well enough. Depression wear green glass acts as our sugar bowl and I have milk glass placed around the living room and bedroom to hold anything and everything I can think of just to use them. Everything is colorful. The curtains are kitschy goodness and the fridge is even vintage. White, scratched up, the freezer needs to be defrosted at least once a month, but it’s completely worth it because I love it. I love all of this. The green and white table and chairs I found at Goodwill.

I make the coffee. It’s caramel medium roast blend that smells divine when it’s brewing. I add a few scoops and fill the coffee maker up with water, then I collect one of my colorful mugs from the cabinet above. Today it’s my sleeping bunny mug.

Though my conundrum remains: my girlfriend cheated on me, now what do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Margot_

 

She hasn’t replied.

I asked Aunt Roni if I could take my break early, things were slow considering we hadn’t hit the evening crowd, so she let me slip out. No sooner have I rushed, away from the bar and drying glasses for the next customers, I’ve nearly ran myself breathless so I could head out the side alley to check my phone.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” I growl at my data slower than a cat covering up shit and twice as cocky. “I know I paid my stupid bill. C’mon!”

Someone passes by and stares at me down the alley and where I’m standing at the dumpster. Their eyes judge me, then move on. Really I don’t care. I’m too fixated on my phone’s screen, tap dancing in my hiking boots, if getting on that damn dumpster for a better signal I’m willing to.

“Finally!”

The data loads and I hit the _With Love_ app icon and the screen comes up with the little pink scribbly daisy flower and the fancy font chosen by the Belfry corporation. It’s a little too fru-fru for my taste. I’ve always grown up a tomboy other than the horrible school uniform, I would never have put on a skirt willingly. But this app, it’s been the best thing to happen to me since I came back home to Hyperion Heights.

While mom plans her wedding, Dad is busy with Aunt Roni – yeah, that’s a whole lot of something there alone to address, I should be in therapy – I was wandering around aimlessly traveling in search of myself and to come back to find out I know nothing about me. I was so lonely and Aunt Roni has been fantastic letting me crash with her, but I did it. I made the plunge into the embarrassing world of online dating. Not just dating, but filthy dirty texts that made me squirm with excitement.

I signed up for _With Love_ as apart of a trial basis to test the system, so really I don’t have to pay at the moment nearly twenty five buckaroos every damn month to see if I’ll get laid or find my lucky one.

I want a message. Even if it’s a big fat no, I just need a message.

 

_PrincessofThieves: Do you want to meet?_

 

It’s been ‘seen’ but not replied to. A portion of my thick dark blonde hair from my over the shoulder classic braid falls in my face. A chill sweeps over me and not even my novelty knit sweaty can ward off the West Coast dampness. I shiver and enter the side door to at least prevent my glasses from getting sprayed on by the mist of rain. One of the most annoying aspects of wearing glasses is one smudge can drive a person bonkers.

My phone is discreetly slipped into my back pocket as I discard my sweater on the hook and take my burlap apron and tie it around my waist. Again, I’m grateful for the job Aunt Roni gave me even if it was obligatory.

Why hadn’t _PoisonIvy_ responded? Here we have been exchanging steamy messages for the past two months and whenever either gets a message we can't wait two seconds to pass before we stoke the other's libido with another reply - this is just odd.

 "Everything okay?"

 I whip my head when Aunt Roni catches me lost in my own little world. Her rocker vibe should scream of a desperate middle aged woman trying to act twenty, but Damn if she doesn't look hotter in skinny jeans and a leopard print too than I ever would.  She also has better books than I do. She attributes that to Victoria Secret and their wonder bras. Maybe I should get one?

Her subtle makeup and curly bobbed hair just completes the picture of how Aunt Roni has always been 'the cool aunt '. She was the one who encouraged me to take time off, college will always be there and experience life. She bought me a ticket to London and told me I shouldn't come back till I'm homesick.

I dunno if I'm homesick but I've been staring at her long enough he easy cool as a victim expression fades and turns immediately into one to concern.

 "Somebody hurt you?" Then before I can spot out a no, she whips out her trusty vintage wooden bar that belongs to my dad and gave it to her for protection against lewd or rowdy customers.

 "Whoa..." I hold up my hands and laugh nervously. "Relax, it's just nothing. I'm still adjusting to... Home."

 Roni lowers the bat but her eyes narrow unconvinced. "Okay," she answers but it's short and clipped, as if waiting for me to fill in the blanks for her.

 "Girl trouble?" She asks me sincerely.

Aunt Roni was the first to realize I was never into boys. Being bisexual herself, she sat me down when I was still a kid and told me it isn't easy, but it's better than lying the rest of my life.

 "Maybe," I answer honestly. Then I sidle up the the bar, pick up where I left off with a towel and some glass.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roni leans in,  resting her elbows on the counter edge.

 "I met this girl -" I conclude with a sheepish look and avoid eye contact. Pushing my glasses back up my nose, I eventually add sighing, "-online."

 "That's a weighted sigh," Roni points out.

 "I asked to meet her. We've been talking non-stop and then -"

 "You feel like you blew it by wanting to make the fantasy real, " Roni knows how to wrap up an equation better than anybody I know.

I nod, "Exactly, because she hasn't responded."

 Roni grimaces, "Sounds like she wanted to keep the fantasy. Or maybe she's been busy? I don't know social media, I don't do it."

 I know, because I've been running her bar's Facebook and Twitter for years now.

 "Give it a few days, she just maybe wasn't expecting that?"

Maybe not. I chew my bottom lip till Roni takes the glass I've been wiping down since we began talking away from me and sets it down behind the counter.

 "One things for certain, my glasses will be spotless by the time you finish."

 I say nothing and pick up another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this will be, exactly where it will go other than Curious Archer is endgame. Feel free to drop me prompts, suggestions to what you may wish to see all in my ask box. I am just writing this for sheer fun and have kept this on hold for over a year. This will be written slowly and as I get inspiration, but I will try to update as often as I can. :)
> 
> You can find me under the same username on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be, exactly where it will go other than Curious Archer is endgame. Feel free to drop me prompts, suggestions to what you may wish to see all in my ask box. I am just writing this for sheer fun and have kept this on hold for over a year. This will be written slowly and as I get inspiration, but I will try to update as often as I can. :)
> 
> You can find me under the same username on tumblr.


End file.
